Sealed Revenge
by x-Hallelujah-x
Summary: oneshot Naruto returns to Konoha with an army of Demons after being chased out by his best friends, what will happen now he has a thirst for revenge? Rated M to be safe


I don't own Naruto

Summary; (one-shot) Naruto returns to Konoha with a army of Demons after being chased away by his best friends, what will happen now he has a thirst for revenge?

This is a one-shot I wrote in bits and pieces when I got bored in the middle of doing coursework so don't kill me if it's complete rubbish, although I think it's better than most stuff I've written in a good while.

* * *

Sealed Revenge 

Naruto Uzamaki stood on a pole looking out over a village he once knew like the back of his hand. The great cliff bearing the heavy burden of the heads of the previous five Hokage's and the last one, stood on the other side carefully watching over the people they once lead, to Naruto they represented nothing but a long forgotten dream and betrayal.

Times had changed in Konoha village hidden in the leaves, no-longer did the villagers live in the peace and vanity as they once had, war had come to fire country and the village was under constant attack. The surprise in this was not the attack itself, for Konoha had been walking on thin ice for a long time, but rather it was the attacker that shocked the ninja population of the village.

The villages fall from grace was obvious to any who took the time to look, buildings looked old and shabby, the streets where deserted and perhaps the most noticeable of all was the Hokage tower which had fallen into a deeper state of disarray than the rest of the village put together. The once vibrant red paint was now chipped and cracked, the large kanji symbol that used to mark the building had long since fallen and most staircases and entrances to the building where either broken down or virtually impossible to climb, to naruto it was a miracle the people still found some way to live in such a state of decay and although he knew that his old home was suffering, he no-longer had the heart to care for it had he who caused it.

"Taicho?" the female voice came from below. Naruto didn't even need to look to know who it was or what she wanted.

"Spread out through the village, kill anyone you see other than the ones I previously mentioned bring them to me alive, do not make a sound" he said with a voice of authority, he felt the female fox demon nod her head and leave, vanishing into the night.

"So the time has finally come Konoha, tonight the village hidden in the leaves will feel my wrath and I shall take my revenge" he said to the mist of blackness which covered the sleeping village in its shadow, very soon the streets would run red in rivers of blood and all of the hatred in the past would be avenged.

Mere hours later it was as the Kyuubi holder had said, the army of demons he had under his command slipped unnoticed into the village and made their ways through the silent streets killing as they went, body's littered the street yet not a noise was heard.

Finally the vixen returned to tell him the job was done, only then did Naruto leave his post on the fringe of the now deathly quite village where he had witnessed the whole massacre to make his way to the Hokage's tower with a red carpet of blood beneath his feet and he spared not even a glance to the bodies that littered the ground and hung out of building windows all where the victims of a quick and silent death.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's office, all was completely still and he swept through his former home like a misplaced shadow, the only living thing in sight.

"Taicho, the ones you asked for are here and unharmed as you ordered" a male wolf demon said as Naruto steped into the moon lit room, Naruto nodded and the door of the dark office shut behind him leaving the wolf demon locked outside. He walked to the window of the former Hokage's office and looked out over the blood stained village.

Naruto could see some of his demon army jumping across the roofs searching for any survivors; it was a while before he chose to pay any attention to the lumps on the floor behind him and when he finally did he gave only a snort of disgust and set about the task he had come to accomplish.

Taking two kunai and a bottle of red ink that looked suspiciously like blood from the sleeves of his cloak he set about carving a ring of ruins around the fourteen ninja he held captive in the large office. The bound and gagged shapes could only watch as their friend turned foe set about a different type of death than that which was sufferd through out the rest of the village.

The captives shifted their position occasionally to follow Naruto's progress with fearful anticipation of what the ruins ment and what they would do once activated although if Naruto noticed their discomfort he gave no sign and continued on his lengthy trip round the room until he had carved a three ringed swirl, satisfied Naruto sat back on his haunches and observed the four faces that stared back at him in fear, he knew all too well what they saw in his eyes.

Naruto was no-longer the blue eyed boy he had been, he no-longer had the innocence and naivety that the twelve year old him once had and his eyes where not that clear crystal blue they where instead a deep red, as red as the blood that stained his hands so deeply that it could never be cleansed, his sole was damned and he knew it. All those eyes said to his captives was it's your fault, you made me this way and the red hue offered no comfort.

Slowly standing Naruto opened the ink bottle and let a single drop fall on the swirl he had just carved and then removed the handle of the blade he had not used to carve the ruin revealing a hollow glass vile which was attached to the end of the dismantled handle, he filled this with the red liquid put the kunai back together and embedded it in the floor in the middle of the fourteen ninja.

The red ink had by now dyed the swirl red and it suddenly began to glow with a murderous intent. The point where the kunai struck the ground also began to glow and from the tip of the blade the kanji symbol for trap spread out over the fourteen captives.

"This is the end Sakura, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Sasuke" Naruto's voice was cold and empty as where his eyes and they remained so even as he slammed his palm down on the wooden floor giving the signal for the seal to begin it's work.

"I have prepared for you a death befitting the trash who would betray a friend who needs help, this seal will not allow you to rest peacefully instead you will be held as my captive and captive of my bloodline until my sole is satisfied and I see fit to release you" Naruto stepped away as the red light swallowed up his former friends and reseeded back into the kunai which now had black ruins all over it.

The kunai lifted from the ground and flew into its masters hand it would not obey any others command. Naruto dismantled the kunai yet again which now held all of his former friend's abilities. He observed the once red liquid in the small vile, which actually contained not ink but Naruto's blood infused with his own and chakra of the Kyuubi, it had now turned a brown colour but it still held some of it's original red.

Naruto smiled and put the kunai back together sticking it with the rest of his kunai in his sleeve; he was satisfied now he had his revenge. All along the moon shone down on the village hidden in the leaves as if nothing was wrong, it shone down, its silvery beams caressing the face of the Rokudaime Hokage and the young Naruto's face smiled down on the village he once loved his face proudly carved in line with his fathers, Naruto the Hokage died just like his village, from betrayal, hate and pain.


End file.
